


The Call

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Everyone is fine, It's really not bad, M/M, Oikawa didn't get enough sleep, Oikawa needs sleep, Perhaps an accident, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Worried Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Iwaizumi gets a call and regrets ever letting Oikawa convince him he was okay on his own.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> It sounds angsty but it's not really, so don't worry.

Iwaizumi had known it was a shit idea but Oikawa had insisted and now Iwaizumi’s heart felt ready to beat out of his damn chest as he rushed into the building, not even bothering to pay attention to the people around him. He about pushed a man over as he moved, dodging through the crowd as he heard the commentator through the speakers.

“Iwaizumi-san, over here!” He whipped around, gaze finding a woman dressed in a shirt displaying the logo of Oikawa’s team. He ran to her, following after as she turned and led him through a door. “It was very sudden and Coach was a little concerned but he refused to let it go. He said he was fine and that he could manage.”

“Don’t they fucking share rooms?” Iwaizumi snapped, noticing the way the woman flinched. “Sorry,” he muttered, frowning.

“They do and Coach made sure to ask but apparently Oikawa  _ was _ asleep when the others woke up. I just don’t think it was very good sleep and he didn’t get the rest he should’ve to keep him going.” Iwaizumi clenched his fists as they pushed through another door and walked down a couple stairs.

“He can’t last that long after a tough game,” he said. “It takes a lot out of him and then he overworks without getting the necessary sleep. Eating healthy isn’t enough. He needs hours of rest.” She glanced back at him worriedly, biting her lip.

“They said his vitals are fine and that he just needs water and sleep.” Iwaizumi nodded and they moved into a hallway. “When they sent me up to look for you he was still out so things should stay pretty calm and I think they’ll let you take him back to the hotel.” They came to a stop outside a door and she reached out, pushing down on the handle and opening it. “We’re here.”

“I’m fine!” Iwaizumi recognized the voice as Oikawa’s and burst into the room, gaze finding Oikawa as his fiance struggled to stand against the man currently trying to get him to sit.

“You blacked out during the game. You  _ have _ to sit down.” Oikawa rolled his eyes and Iwaizumi saw the moment he noticed him, Oikawa’s entire body going stiff, eyes wide.

“I- Iwa-chan! What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi glared at him, watching as Oikawa visibly shivered.

“Don’t fucking Iwa-chan me,” he growled.

“Wha-” Oikawa turned accusingly towards the man Iwaizumi assumed was trying to take care of him. “Why did you call him?! He’s just gonna scold me!”

“He was your emergency contact,” the guy said, backing away as Iwaizumi stormed over.

“Oikawa Tooru, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Oikawa leaned away, eyes widening even more.

“I didn’t do anything!” Iwaizumi wanted to do  _ something _ to get out the crazy feeling deep in his chest but figured smacking Oikawa upside the head was not the best decision considering his fiance had literally  _ fainted _ during a game.

“You told me you would be  _ fine _ and no matter how much I fucking  _ told you _ I was  _ continually _ refused. You know how worried I was?! Fuck, Tooru, you’re such an idiot!” Oikawa frowned, expression hurt.

“Hey, this isn’t my fault. I  _ did _ sleep.” Iwaizumi felt himself start to shake whether with anger or worry he wasn't sure.

“Obviously not enough!” Oikawa flinched, gaze traveling over him.

“Hey, are you-”

“No!” Iwaizumi shouted, lurching forwards and yanking Oikawa into his chest. “I can’t do it!” He snapped. “I can’t!” He felt like he couldn’t pull Oikawa close enough, grip tight as he held his fiance to him. “I swear, Tooru, you really fucking get to me. You are not allowed to go to an away game without me.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh.

“It wasn’t under your control,” he said. “I know you can’t help it. I just worry about you and getting a call that you passed out on the court is absolutely terrifying.” He felt Oikawa nuzzle into his neck, a soft sigh leaving him.

“I’m tired,” he said quietly. “Can we go?” Iwaizumi nodded, refusing to release him.

“I’m not leaving your side,” Iwaizumi informed.

“I don’t think I want you to,” Oikawa replied, lips pressing against his neck. “But we really should go before the game ends.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said, allowing Oikawa room to move. He was glad when Oikawa didn’t stray too far, body still pressed in against his side.

“Did you really drive all this way because of me?” Iwaizumi glanced over, meeting Oikawa’s gaze.

“Yes,” he answered simply. “Because you worry the crap out of me and I’m  _ always _ going to be there for you.” Oikawa faltered a second before picking up again, a small smile taking over his face.

“You really are,” he said quietly and Iwaizumi pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for following this series! It will be coming to an end after a few more parts and I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all the comments, likes, bookmarks, everything you guys leave! It means the world to me that you're all enjoying this series!
> 
> With that said... stay tuned for the next part which will be incredibly soft and happy <3


End file.
